1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension structure for a multi-purpose utility vehicle and, more particularly, to a double wishbone type suspension structure for a multi-purpose utility vehicle, which can more effectively absorb impact applied from a road surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mechanism for a vehicle which absorbs impact from a road surface so as not be transmitted to a vehicle body or passenger refers to a suspension system. There are various types of suspensions, and among them, a double wishbone type suspension is an independent suspension system and comprises two wishbone-shaped arms.
In detail, the double wishbone type suspension has a structure in which two upper and lower arms, which are mounted substantially horizontally to the road surface, support an up-right (i.e., an assembly including an axle or hub) interposed therebetween. The advantages of the double wishbone type suspension are that it is structurally easy to ensure rigidity, the change in camber can be minimized when the suspension bumps, and the change in frictional force (i.e., grip force) between tires and road surface is reduced.
Moreover, the geometric configuration of the double wishbone type suspension can be relatively freely and easily changed by changing the length of a rod or the installation angle of the arms. Thus, the steering characteristics of the double wishbone type suspension can be readily changed. Accordingly, vehicles that often travel on rough roads are generally provided with the double wishbone type suspension.
A compact multi-purpose utility vehicle, which is mainly used as a short-distance carrying vehicle in an agricultural field or construction site, often travels on rough roads due to the nature of works. Accordingly, the double wishbone type suspension is generally employed in the multi-purpose utility vehicle. However, the vehicle body of the multi-purpose utility vehicle, which is mainly used as a short-distance carrying vehicle, is small, and thus it is difficult to change the geometric configuration of the suspension due to the nature of its structure.
That is, in order to change the suspension structure, it is necessary to change a vehicle frame structure to fit the suspension structure. However, it is difficult to change the vehicle frame structure of the multi-purpose utility vehicle having a small vehicle body, and thus it is difficult to change the suspension structure. As a result, in the case of the compact multi-purpose utility vehicle, which is mainly used as a short-distance carrying vehicle, it is difficult to change the geometric configuration such as the installation angle of the arms, etc., and thus it is difficult to arbitrarily change the steering characteristics, etc.